Harry Potter, After the War
by Edulith
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts after the 7th book.
1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer...If I owned Harry Potter half the people that died wouldn't have...Like Dobby...*sniff* poor Dobby. Also this WILL NOT (sorry for the original mix up) entirely follow into the 17 years later thing at the end of the 7th book. Also this is rated M because it deals with the oh so contraversial act of SEX!!!!!!though please note that the story only talks about it and wouldn't actually go into detailed scenes of sex...actually it wouldn't even go into not detailed scences of sex, just implied notions of sex...if that makes sense.

* * *

Harry knew returning to Hogwarts after all that had happened was going to be strange. People were drawn together and close friends had been killed, for one thing and word got around about many of the Slytherins joining the Death Eaters in the final battle and some that hadn't join were coming back with the knowledge of what their classmates had done.

Harry turned at the door of his home, his own home with no Dursleys to torment him, although Dudley had been around once in while and had been friendly and even had a somewhat improved disposion towards magic. He looked at the halls of his home, no more did it look like the house of a dark wizarding family thanks to his friends.

"Master better hurry along, The Weasley family will be expecting him now." Kreacher chimed, he still wore Regulus's necklace and treated Harry kindly which Harry did in return. Harry sighed, so many memories of the past year flooded his mind; giving Teddy to Tonk's parents (he was not ready to be a father), Remus's and Tonk's funeral, interviews from the Daily Prophet. Harry said his farewell to Kreacher and apparated to the one place other then hogwarts where he felt at home.

* * *

After the initial discomfort of apparation Harry felt joy to be at the burrow again and quickly walked to the front door. Before he got to the door something caught his eye, he turned quickly and looked at his reflection in a small pond. His hair was down to his shoulders, he hadn't cut it since last year, he had slight stuble and gaunt cheeks, he thought he looked a lot like Sirius.

"Harry!" a familiar voice screamed and suddenly he was in a tight hug, Red hair in his face and the smell of flowers that sent his mind racing.

"Hi Ginny, I missed-" Harry began before he was cut of with a gesture of the girl infront of him. Ginny brought her lips to Harry's locking him in a deep embrace. The kiss also conveyed a message to him, it said 'I know you missed me, I missed you too and I never want you to leave me again. I love you, and I'm here for you.'

"You better stop before Ron and George see." Hermione said rushing out to see her friend, hugging him quickly when Ginny had let go of him. "Harry you haven't been sleeping have you?"

"No...I guess I haven't. What about you." Harry replied.

"None of us have been sleeping very well, though being together seems to help a bit." Ginny whispered, squeezing Harry's hand. He knew she was thinking about Fred. "Well we best get into the house, can't let Mum wait any longer to tell you how thin, tired and ragged you look."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked into the Burrow, Harry was quickly scrutinized by Mrs. Weasley and then greeted by the rest of the Weasleys. It was nice to have all the friendly faces being happy to see Harry not because he defeated Voldemort but because he was Harry Potter, a member of the family. The day past quickly, it seem like only a momment past and now he was in a warm bed in Ron's room, the Twin's old room was being used by George

"How are you and Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron, he knew he wasn't asleep.

"Really good, her parents even like me." Ron said excitedly.

"Thats good to hear, I was hoped you to were still together...your good for each other." Harry said smiling slightly, he had gotten over any worry he had for his two best friends to be dating. "How is your Mum handling have you both here? You've been dating so long you'd think she'd have done something."

"Funny you should say that, she charmed the hallway so a warning alarm goes off if I go anywhere other then the loo." Ron laughed.

"Does she honestly think that you'll go off and have sex?" Harry said jokingly but Ron stayed silent. "Ron, you and Hermione haven't..." Still silence. "You haven't?!"

"Can we not talk about this." Ron stammered, his voice raising a by a bit. Harry just laid where he was stunned, his best friends couldn't be having sex. "We haven't had sex yet." Ron finally said with a nervous sigh.

"Yet?"

"We've only talked about it, we're both waiting for the right moment, something romantic." Ron whispered. Harry didn't saying anything, it wasn't really his business, he just laid there and tried to sleep, tomorrow he would be off to Diagon Alley to get his books and a hair cut.

* * *

Harry couldn't remember a more chaotic time getting ready to go back to school. First he was bombarded by reporters for the daily prophet in Diagon Alley but then he was again bombarded on platform one and three-quarters, then he was bombarded with questions from students on the Hogwarts Express. The only people that didn't badger him for questions were the school ghosts, students that fought at Hogwarts with him and teachers, at least when he asked other Griffindors to stop they did, that gave him peace at the long table.

"Welcome back students." Professor McGonagall began. "We have many seventh year students returning this year, but before I give the traditional start of year speech I'd first like to have a moment of silence. A moment of silence for our friends, families, fellow students that died in this castle last year. Let us remember them all." Professor McGonagall listed off names of people that died at this school. "And let us remember Professor Snape who risked his life to help foil He who...Lord Voldemort's reign of evil and ended Professor Dumbledore's life, at his request, before and injury left him feeble. And let us remember Professor Dumbledore, he spent the last days of his life fighting Lord Voldemort and perpared others to fight him." The school went into a complete silence, some people held on to one another. Harry gripped onto Ginny's hand and remember everything. He still resented Snape for the harsh treatment but now he also respected him for all that he sacrificed.

"We have with us a new teacher this year. Professor Desmen Eclipse will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year and he will also being filling a new position at this school, which he will explain." Professor McGonagall announced. The new teacher walked to the podium, he was very young, he appeared only to be in his early twenties. He semi-short dark brown hair, and an angular face, he also spoke with a tone of someone much older.

"Hello students. As Professor McGonagall said I am Professor Eclipse and I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, I will also be the school's first ever counselor. I will be avalible in my office to discuss any problems you are having and that can be emotional problems, stress from school, relationship matters and even matters involving sexuality. Nothing anyone tells me will leave my office, you teachers will not be informed and neither will your parents, these are your private matters that you need help with, advised on or even just to get off your chest." Professor Eclipse sat back in his seat and Professor McGonagall sent everyone to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for Harry, he would now walk the halls of Hogwarts and pass places where he had fought, and places where people had died.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke in the familiar bed in the Griffindor tower. He could hear his old roommates snoring, he felt comfort in this, things seemed normal, then he realised something strange...he had slept straight through the night. Right away he knew he hadn't been drugged, he secretly checked everything he ate and drank the night before, and he certainly hadn't been cursed, hexed, charmed or jinxed. It was Hogwarts it self that had kept him asleep and not waking from terrible nightmares from his past. He quickly changed in to his school robes and went into the common room, he saw through a window as he past that it was still early morning, the sun had almost coming up over the horizon.

"H...hi Harry." a small voice said from a chair near the fire, it was Colin Creevey's younger brother...Harry couldn't recall his name.

"Hi." Harry replied in a strained voice...he remembered that Colin wasn't here this year...he was dead.

"My brother snuck off to fight against You know who and the Death Eaters you know." he said, his voice stung Harry, it was filled with pain.

"Ya, I saw him after the battle...he was a good kid, a Griffindor to the end." Harry whispered sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I should have gone with him...I might have been able to help him, I should have been brave like you!" He sobbed, now beginning to cry. "I should even be a Griffindor, I wasn't brave! Not like you, not like Colin, I just ran away."

"Fighting doesn't make you a Griffindor, it's courage and loyalty that make you one. Your brother fought the Death Eaters so you could live peacefully and so you wouldn't have to fight. You just have to keep your head up and be proud of your brother and keep his memory alive to give you strength." Harry said, the younger Creevey, Dennis, harry remembered, ran into his arms and cried himself to sleep. Harry felt a little uncomfortable having a fourteen or fifteen year old crying in his arms, but he let him...after all, everyone must need a shoulder to cry on this year. When Dennis was completely asleep Harry laid him down on a near by couch, by the look of him, he hadn't slept at all.

"That was really nice of you Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I heard everything, you really made him feel better I think."

Harry turned around and face her,wrapping his arms around her, they stayed in this embrace for what seemed like a blissful eternity before foot steps began to sound from the dorm rooms. They left hand in hand and went down for a spot of breakfast.

* * *

"Here you go Harry!" Hagrid boomed as he gave harry a slip of paper.

"What's this Hagrid?" Harry asked completely bewildered because Hagrid had a stack of papers in his hand, each with another person's name on it by the look of things.

"Its your class schedule, Professor McGonagall asked me to hand them out and other things until she finds a teacher to fill the position of Griffindor head of house." He replied, handing out a few other schedules.

"Why can't you be the head our house Hagrid?" Ron asked, a little annoyed, apparently about Hagrid not being chosen yet.

"Can't get through the bloody doorway, had the same problem back when I was being schooled." He grumbled walking off.

"Looks like Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing, then Potions." Herminone said colleting her things. The Great hall was a flurry of activity, but suddenly every Griffindor sixth year and over had there wands out and pointed at a silvery haired slytherin that was just a few feet from Harry.

"Hello Po...Harry." Draco Malfoy said without his usual sneer. He eyed the wands carefully, he hadn't even drawn his own yet.

"What do you want Malfoy, and since when did you use my first name?" Harry growled.

"I didn't come here to fight or anything I just-" Draco toke a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything I did last year and the years before and I wanted to say thank you...you saved my life several times last year and I am grateful and a Malfoy always shows respect to those that save them. I know that it's probably impossible at this point to be friends, but I'd like to call a truce between us...I don't want to fall like my father did." Draco strecthed out his hand, and a confuzed Harry shoke it. Draco quickly left the Great hall.

* * *

"Potter!" a deep grunt of a voice boomed behind him as he got to the Defence against the Dark Arts class room. He spun around, wand raised as a very disgruntaled Goyle stomped towards him. "You ruined my life! Me dad's in jail, me mom's gone loony and it's your fault! You beat Voldemort and made my life miserable!"

Harry was ready for a fight.

"Avada-" Goyle began but was instead thrown down the hall he came from, Harry hadn't noticed the class room door open and Professor Eclipse storm out. Goyle was back on his feet.

"Cru-" he was fell to the ground like something had hit him, he got up and charged at Professor Eclipse waving his wand madly.

"Expelliarmus." Professor Eclipse said calmly. The spell send goyle flying as well as his wand. Professor Eclipse flicked his wand and the ground around Goyle moved like a slithering snake and held him down, it looked like part of the ground was not made over Goyle. " two hundered and fifty points from Slytherin! I'm taking you directly to the head mistress for this young man! Not only were you about to use an Unforgiveable curse on a fellow student you then went to use one on a Teacher!" Professor Eclipses face was crimson. He released Goyle and marched him at wand point to the Head Mistresses office, informing the class to wait inside.

"Least we know Eclipse won't take any shit from no Slytherins." Ron said dropping into his seat. "Honestly I never though Goyle had it in him to go nuts like that...I mean yeah he's not the best person and all but I would have thought he needed a diagram to help him figure out what to do."

Harry turned and look at Malfoy, he was with Zabini and they both were shaking their heads as if they were ashamed of there former friend.

"I don't think It was Malfoy that told him to do it Harry." Ginny said sitting on Harry's right, she was in Seventh Year now, they were a few familiar faces in the class. Any Seventh or Eighth (repeating) years that were in DA were all in the same section including Nevile and Luna.

"Sorry for the delay class but you may be happy to hear Mr. Goyle has been expelled." Professor Eclipse said slightly out of breath. "Now then, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts year Seven...or eight for some. I am your Teacher, Professor Eclipse. Today I wanted to start off with something a little fun." he began bring out a large box and placing it on his desk. " Today we are going to be practicing the Patronus charm. I know there are a few that have already mastered this spell...I have names and I would like to ask those individuals to help others in this class. The spell sounds easy but it is actually a very difficult spell to master. You must think of the happiest memory you have and then uder the incantation. _Expecto Patronum!_" His patronus, a silver tiger, shot off around the room before settling itself onto his desk.

"As a little encouragement I have purchased several boxes of Honeydukes finest chocolate to be given to anyone that can create a proper Patronus and of course for those that are helping out." Professor Eclipsed finished with a wink, the class was then filled with the sound of spell casting.

* * *

Desmen sat back in his office sipping on some tea as he read a letter from his father, a possibly miserable way to end his first day of teaching.

_Dear Desmen,_

_I will admit that I was a little disappointed to hear that you accepted a teaching career instead of join the Magical Law Enforcement department in the Ministry. Someone with your talent could very easily make it to deputy in at least three years and then to the head of the department when the current head retired. Even joining the Aurors would have been fine as well, it's simply that Teachers do not become Minister's of Magic!_

_ I am proud though that you are at least helping the next generation, and acting as a councilor...I guess going to that Muggle university wasn't such a bad Idea after all, but what kind of name is Oxford for a school? Your mother misses you and she is proud of you no matter what you do or how you want to live...I know you understand what she means._

_I hope your well,_

_ Your Father, Richtar Eclipse_

"What kind of father signs his full name when writing to his son." Desmen mumbled to himself as he threw out the letter, he would write back...but not for awhile. A soft knock at the door brought him out of his internal rant. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could speak to you." a busy haired young woman asked as she entered the room.

"Of course, I am both your teacher and school councilor. How may I help Miss...?" Desman responded brightly, he was prepared and he was hoping that she would spread word around school that he was useful and more students would be willing to come to him.

"Granger...I have a kind of...relationship dilemma." Hermione said, turning slightly red.

"Alright, have a seat and tell me what seems to be the problem."

"Well, I've been dating this guy for about a year now and I've known him since I started at Hogwarts, but I feel pressured to...well...do more with our relationship." She said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Is he pressuring you?" Desmen asked, it was a natural question.

"No, we talked about it over the summer after I suggested it. He, thankfully, wants to wait for the right momment, a romantic momment. I just dn't know if I'll be ready, I mean my parents have always taught me to wait for marriage but I...I...I just don't know what to do." She finished, panting slightly. Desmen sat back for a momment and thought on the matter.

"Miss Granger, I fully understand your problem. I was not taught at Hogwarts, my Father taught me himself. When I was younger, about your age, I developed a relationship with someone I had known for almost my whole life and eventually we did, as you put it, did more with our relationship. Both my parents taught me to wait for marriage...and also frowned on the type of relationship I was in, but I realized that the morals and ideals I have are not the same as their's. If your ready, you'll know in your heart that you are and you'll wouldn't be thinking of what your parents always taught you. You'll most definetly be nervous, you may even be terrified, but when the momment comes you'll know that your ready. Follow your heart, but always use your brain to help you know what to do. If your not ready at a point when your boyfriend is then he'll understand and he'll wait, if he doesn't, well sadly it would seem that he isn't really right for you." Desmen told her, through the whole speech Hermione became more and more comfortable.

"So, its ok for me to express my feelings for him in that way, even though I've been taught differently." She asked.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm right. I'm saying that its up to how you feel about it, and not anyone else, you may feel its better if you follow what your parents said." Desman shrugged. Hermione gathered her things, thanked Desmen, and walked outside. It wasn't long until more students lined up outside the door...it seemed that It wouldn't take a single student to help people open up to him. "At least I'm off to a good start."


End file.
